My Uchiha Boy
by Hyrate
Summary: Kakashi likes the boy so he goes for him. When the boy grows up he will be the perfect lover. YAOI/EXPLICIT CONTENT! xXx/shota ALERT


**My Uchiha Boy**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_-Absolutely YAOI- Shota if you know the term!_**

**_Hey, words are pretty vulgar and lovely. Beat it, kid!_**

**_Don't read if you have a weak heart! Then enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It started that day. Hatake Kakashi was up a tree with his usual book in one hand. He wasn't reading though for he was staring fixedly at a particular student of the school: Uchiha Sasuke. The kid was sulking in a corner looking coolly at everybody around the school. If there was one student who didn't seem interested with anyone at all, that would be the Uchiha kid. Kakashi watched in interest as students walked pass him and whispers his name in an excited way. Well, there's no denying it. The kid got looks. Smiling in spite of himself, Kakashi kept his book and slid down the tree to greet Uchiha-kun. Maybe he can have fun with the kid…<p>

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi instantly felt intrigue with those pure black eyes that somehow reminded him of someone.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm one of your sensei, Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi grinned at the kid who merely gave him a gloating look, "Why are you alone?"

"None of your business." Was the sharp answer.

Kakashi looked undaunted as he stared at the kid. Uchiha Sasuke was a good looking kid, Kakashi had to admit that. If he was going to make an evaluation, this kid was going to receive the most popular award to the ladies and men alike… well, that is, if he can help it. They weren't the only one interested with the kid at all.

"Hey, Uchiha-kun… do you want to come with me?"

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Sasuke asked with a frown as they entered the White fox's apartment.<p>

"Don't worry, its just my place." Kakashi answered as he locked the door securely.

"What are we doing here?" the kid asked as he looked around, his black eyes taking in everything in him.

"I'm here to teach you something you will really like." Kakashi smiled at the kid as he slowly took off his heavy gears, "Come here to me."

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't need your help."

Kakashi watched Sasuke and that determined look. Surely, after a few years, this kid would grow into a fine man… he couldn't wait till that day…

"I said come here," he repeated in a strong voice this time, "I will make you feel good,"

Sasuke looked doubtedly at the sensei, but walked toward him nonetheless.

Kakashi touched Sasuke's arm and pulled him closely. The next thing the kid knew, he was sitting in between Kakashi's legs and firmly held by the sensei's strong hands.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking a little hesitant. Kakashi smiled even more as he whispered down to the boy's ears,

"You don't have to worry, this will make you feel good."

And he licked the kid's neck with his tongue.

"Hey-! That's gross- stop it!" Sasuke tried to free himself from Kakashi but the sensei's grip was strong, "Let me go you bastard!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the brat.

"You are rude," he said to the flustered kid, "I told you I will make you feel good, so just shut up."

And without another word, he leaned down and swiftly kissed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke turned scarlet with his eyes watering as the sensei's tongue invaded his mouth.

Kakashi felt heat in his body as he kissed the boy. Sasuke will learn something from him that the kid won't be able to forget. He kissed the struggling boy until he opened up his mouth and was responding to him. Kakashi smiled and allowed his tongue to play freely inside the boy's mouth. One of his hands slid down the boy's chest and was rubbing his small, tender nipples hard. Sasuke's eyes were full of tears as Kakashi leaned down and licked those tender nipples.

"Hey…" Sasuke cried, feeling one of Kakashi's big hands inside his pants, "Where are you touching…?"

"Shh…" Kakashi said as he kissed Sasuke's lips again, "Can you feel my hands?"

Kakashi took hold of that little manhood of Sasuke and played it with his palms. Sasuke's cries were loud as he felt heat enter his body.

He was his new toy.

* * *

><p>Years later, Uchiha Sasuke was now part of team 7 with Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi was their team leader and it was his duty to teach them. Sasuke, most especially.<p>

"They're a bunch of fools." Sasuke told Kakashi as they stop for a break on their first training, "Why can't there be only the two of us in a team? Hatake?"

"Hey, I'm your sensei, don't let them hear you say that," Kakashi said unconvincingly as he looked down at his little guy. It was never a surprise that the kid was good looking.

"Tse," Sasuke looked at his team mates from a far, "They make me pissed."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and smiled knowingly at the Uchiha boy.

"Do you want me to make you feel better about it?"

Sasuke immediately look at the sensei.

"But you said we can't do it in public…?"

"Well, we are in wilderness, aren't we? And Naruto and Sakura won't be looking for us until break is over…" Kakashi approached the seemingly nervous Sasuke and smiled at him.

"You look excited."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he blushed. Kakashi cornered him at a tree and forcefully opened the zip of his pants. He then pull out the boy's rod and rub it in his palm, making Sasuke take a deep breath.

"You're getting turned on, huh?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed Sasuke's dick. Within a few strokes, Sasuke was already breathing very fast, and his manhood, already hard.

"Let me help you," Kakashi muttered and he leaned down and took in one swallow the boy's hot rod.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke cried. He immediately covered his mouth with his palms, afraid to be over heard. "Hatake… enough…. They might see us…!" he whispered as he felt Kakashi's tongue licking his already hard manhood, "Ahhh…."

Kakashi continued playing with Sasuke's thing as if his concentration could never break. And then, swallowing it whole again, he gave Sasuke one hell of a job. Sasuke's face was so red as he felt his body burn.

"You jerk…" he hissed as he grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's hair, "Ahhhh….."

Kakashi stood up and unzipped his own pants suddenly.

"Suck me," he told the boy whose eyes widened at the order.

"Hatake—!"

Kakashi pushed his hard manhood inside Sasuke's mouth were he move it in and out like a manic person. Sasuke's could feel the heat from the dick inside his mouth but couldn't do anything about it. Kakashi was really hot and hard… it felt good.

"I want to enter you, so damn bad…" Kakashi hissed as he pushed harder inside Sasuke's mouth, "You must be waiting for it too, right?"

With one great jolt, he gave Sasuke's mouth one hell of a release, before pulling out and looking at the kid. Sasuke gulped everything in his mouth and then choked nonstop.

"You look lewd…" Kakashi smiled as he leaned down and gave Sasuke a swift kiss.

"Asshole…" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he brushed his face with the back of his hand.

"We can continue later tonight," Kakashi said as he zipped his pants and looked ahead, "Prepare yourself."

Sasuke blushed and looked away .

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two is seen sharing a deep wild kiss inside Kakashi's room. Sasuke was deeply kissing him, with their bodies uncovered with anything. Kakashi pushed the boy down the bed, his thighs pressing down the boy's hard manhood, making Sasuke cry in pleasure and delight.<p>

"Someone's happy here," Kakashi whispered, tracing Sasuke's neck with his tongue and goin down his chest.

"Shut up…" Sasuke answered, curving his body as he felt Kakashi's hand on his dick, "Do me a favour… and concentrate on making me feel good…"

Kakashi smiled inwardly at this as he kissed the boy's body with his lips. Sasuke's body was so soft and beautiful. He was so glad he took over the boy as early as he could. Hugging him close, Kakashi sat down and pulled Sasuke up, making the boy sit on top of him and his manhood.

"Do you want me to enter you now?" he whispered on his ears as they kissed passionately.

"Do what you want," was Sasuke's answer. Kakashi did not hesitate and adjusted his body for the enter. He pointed his hard dick on Sasuke's delicate entrance. And then, grabbing Sasuke's own manhood and rubbing it hard, he gave a jolt and pushed his hard piece inside Sasuke's warm body.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke cried. Kakashi pulled him closer, making his own rod go deep inside the Uchiha boy.

Within a few minutes, the two is seen sleeping together. Sasuke at least was sleeping soundly while Kakashi read on his notes. He looked at Sasuke after a few moments, gave a small smile and then back to his book.

Surely, he'd do anything for his little lover. And surely of course, after years, his little Sasuke will grow up into a man. He can't wait for it to come.

**-TBC-**

**will Only run for two chapters!**


End file.
